In Lucina's eyes
by Pitta
Summary: Lucina and Inigo are going to marry, but when Lucina gets the chance to alter the future, she has to pay a huge price: Leaving her lover behind. Inigo x Lucina x M!Robin.
1. Chapter 1 - Inigo's confession

**Hi everybody. I'm new to this fandom, but I had a burning idea in my head. The reason why? I had to read a book for Dutch class and if the main characters' name looks awfully like Lucina's, you can expect me to imagine Lucina as that character. Especially if that character goes masked for a whole part of the story. Sometimes it was awkward, especially because that character becomes a prostitute (DON'T WORRY LUCINA WON'T!).**

**But anyway, I got this idea and I hope you'll like it.**

**Setting information: This is in the doomed future. Inigo is still shy and Chrom and Sumia are dead, so are a bunch of others. Some things aren't canon, but I try to keep most things like the game. And I hope I portrayed the characters well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (including the picture). I'm Dutch, so my English is horrible.**

Today, it was a calm day. No dark, threatening clouds hanging in the sky. No village under attack by the Risen. It was like fate granted me a peaceful day. Finally, after years of chaos, one day of peace. This was the ultimate sign the rumours were true. I sighed and managed to make a slight smile. A smile, it made me think of him. I looked a last time in the mirror: the daisies pinned up in my hair looked beautiful. Not that I was prudish, but being the Ylissian Exalt, everything had to be perfect. The rumours had spread through the country, so I expected many witnesses. Poor Inigo...he was so shy. According to the rumours, he would ask me to marry. First I was quite overwhelmed by the idea, but I loved him with whole my heart. He had finally found the courage to ask me. I stood up and left my room. Inigo had sent me a letter if he could talk about something today in Ylisstol. Two guards opened the great front door of the castle. I held my hand before my eyes to protect them against the bright light. The sun was back. Naga blessed me.

'Milady, are you ready to go to the capital?' one of the guards asked.

'Yes, let's go,' more guards appeared. When I intended to walk, someone ran toward us.

'Lucy! I wanna go too!' Cynthia shouted, while dressed in a resembling dress.

'Oh hi Cynthia,' I greeted back.

'I don't want to miss this,' my sister said happily and hugged me.

'Of...course,' I gasped, trying to breathe, since Cynthia's hug was tight.

Walking around in the open was dangerous, especially in this time. I was able to defend myself, but if the enemy surrounded me with a whole army, I couldn't stand a chance. We walked the path down to the capital. I lifted my dress a bit to keep it clean. Me wearing a dress felt quite awkward, but this was a special occasion. Of course I still wore my scabbard with Falchion. The villagers on the way stopped in their tracks when they saw our presence.

'The queen and princess,' I heard them whisper to each other. Technically, I was queen, but I preferred the title of Exalt. It was five year ago when mother died. Father passed away when I was young, but I still felt connected with him. I sighed. If those damned Plegians hadn't betrayed us during the war against Walhart, my parents would be still alive and the world wouldn't be on the edge of collapse. I would grow up like a normal girl (if you could call being a princess normal). Betrayal...just like the Fell Dragon himself, pretending to be a friend. Or at least, that was what I had heard from my mother. My sister snapped me out my thoughts.

'If you are going to get married, may I be your bridesmaid?' Cynthia asked. I had answered that I would be honoured to have her as my bridesmaid. It was a kind of funny how people ask such questions, while I'm not even engaged yet.

I arrived at Ylisstol. It was crowded with people, just like I expected. Oh wow, the streets were even decorated with white roses. But what if Inigo came for something else? I would like to see the people's faces. Imagine, with open jaws and big eyes, a bit upset, cause they expected they would get a new prince (yes, he wouldn't be a king). I couldn't help but chuckle. The guards had to keep the villagers out the way, cause they blocked my path.

'If you would be so kind to let Your Highness through...' one of my guards said. I knew the people wanted no harm, but it was quite annoying. We arrived at the great square. That was when I saw him. That hair, those eyes, that smile. I quickly walked to him.

'Inigo!' I exclaimed, happy to see him. A deep crimson colour appeared on the lad's cheek. He gently took my hand and placed a kiss.

'Lucina, you're looking b-beautiful,' his voice cracked. 'You have read m-my letter?'

'Yes, what did you want to talk about?' I asked, pretending the rumours didn't exist. I saw panic in his eyes and sweat drops running down his forehead. It looked like he was about to faint. Honestly, I was nervous too. Then he had found his courage.

'Lucina,' he began loudly, so the whole crowd could hear him. People stopped in their tracks and started whispering to each other.

'We have spent a long time together. We were comrades and best friends. We supported each other in times of need and enjoyed the happy times. But now Lucina...you stole something from me. You stole my heart.' The crowd started to "aww" and Inigo grabbed something out his pocket. My heart was in my throat as he kneeled down before me, opening the little casket with the ring.

'Lucina...do you w-want t-to marry m-me?' He let out a sigh in relief. He had said it. My eyes grew, although I had expected it. For a moment, I was stunned, but I threw myself into his arms.

'Of course I want!' I exclaimed and placed my lips on his. The crowd looked how we were locked in a kiss of pure love. Eventually, I let loose.

'Inigo...I love you,' I said. 'No matter what happens. I will be at your side. Until death separates us.'

**Humm...too cliché? Please leave a review, follow and favourite! I have cookies :)**

**-Pitta.**


	2. Chapter 2 - saying goodbye

**I'm finally back yay! Thank you for all your reviews and favourites and follows! Yes That one Mudkip, here's your cookie! *gives cookie***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The news spread through the kingdom like wildfire. Within a day, everybody knew it. The Exalt of Ylisse was going to marry a man without blue blood. Even in Chon'sin, the people were excited. This was cause of Inigo's father, Lon'qu. Although he died years ago, his name was still known. My servants already started stressing. They looked for the best tailor of the kingdom to make my wedding dress. Others were pondering who would be invited for the ball. I kept reassuring them the wedding would take place next spring, so they didn't have to worry, but they didn't listen. Poor guys, this would be their death. I sat on my canopy bed in my room. My eyes were closed as I spoke.

'Father, mother, I hope you can hear me. For the first time in years, I felt real happiness. The happiness I was going to spend the rest of my life with the man I love. Father, I know you haven't ever seen him, but I hope you will accept Inigo as a new part of Ylissian history and welcome him as the new prince of Ylisse. Mother, you must have felt the same when you married father. I only wish you were with me to celebrate it. May my words reach you.' I plopped down on my bed as I ended. I missed my parents so much. I would do anything to get them back. My mother's smile appeared in my mind. I wish I had more memories of my father, but somehow, it was like I saw him yesterday. The blue hair and arms like a bear. The strongest of the whole kingdom, yet caring for the good. His trust was great, but was also his downfall. I was snapped out my thoughts when the door opened.

'Inigo,' I said his name when he walked in. I sat up when he took a seat on my bed too. He gave me a quick kiss.

'Hi my love,' he greeted back. 'Can I talk to you?' Surprised by his sudden question, I answered:

'Oh yes, of course,' I said.

'It's about us and our wedding,' he started. I startled by the idea something was maybe wrong.

'What is it Inigo? Is something wrong?' I quickly asked.

'Oh, no no, of course not, sweetheart. It will be the most beautiful day of our entire life, but I leave next week and won't return until spring.' My stomach made a twitch when I heard I couldn't see him for almost a half year.

'But...why?'

'I have to help my mother during her tour through the continent of Ylisse. I maybe become a royalty, but Olivia still needs money to live and she needed me as dance partner.' This struck me like a lightning bolt. I had to wait for the love of my life and only one week to say goodbye. I embraced my future husband tightly.

'I will miss you,' I said with my arms clamped around his waist. Inigo hold my shoulders and freed himself.

'Don't worry, Lucina,' he reassured. 'I promise I will return. Then we are together, forever.' The sparkle in his eyes made me smile.

'I really like your smile,' he laughed. 'I demand you to keep doing that, even when I'm not here, promised?'

'As long as you are alive, I will,' I said. 'Come, we have to plan a lot this week, since you won't be here for a while.'

And we did. Inigo dined at the castle to get used to the manners and standards. He met the staff, so they knew their future lord. I enjoyed each and every moment. The world was quite peaceful this week, as if they granted me this joy. Inigo had to choose a suit-art. To match the Ylissian colours, his suit had to be a deep blue colour. He joked it was fated to wear that colour (indigo blue). The tailor measured Inigo, so he could make his suit when he was away. Besides the planning stuff, we also had time to spend together in the garden. We could sit and talk for hours. Or Inigo showed me the new dance moves he had learned from his mother. He also taught me how to dance, in particularly how to dance a waltz. It was quite difficult, since I couldn't dance that well. But after a few days, I got the feeling about it and started to improve.

'One, two, three. One, two, three,' Inigo said the beat. I stepped my foot the wrong place and tripped over Inigo's leg. I lost my balance.

'Whoa!' I yelled as I fell, but Inigo had caught me.

'Gotcha!' he said as he helped getting my balance back. Then he burst out in laughing.

'You must have seen your face when you almost fell,' he laughed and mimicked a funny face. I blushed. Did I really looked like that?

'You've got to be joking, I don't look like that!' I said, a bit offended. Inigo quickly said:

'Just kidding. Your face is beautiful, Lucina!'

'Aww...you're so kind. Unbelievable this is the end of the week already,' I said and hugged him. He hugged me back. His clothes had a special pine scent. That scent, I wouldn't smell that for a long time. It hurt my heart, but deep within, a tiny optimistic thought said he would come back. We embraced each other for almost an hour, or that was what I thought. Inigo, the man of my dreams, would leave early in the morning.

After dinner, it was time to say goodbye. The castle doors were already opened. I was dressed in my evening dress, made of dark blue silk. The silk rocked with my hair in the wind. One last look of my lover before he was gone. One last kiss to say goodbye.

'I will miss you,' I said as he stepped on his wyvern. He smiled once more.

'Don't worry I'll be back, I promise,' he smiled as he took, leaving me waving at him until the wings of the dragon weren't visible anymore.

**Second chapter done. For those who think this is too soggy, oh you have seen _nothing_ yet...**

**-Pitta.**


	3. Chapter 3 - urgh! writer's block!

**Here's chapter 3. This is a short chapter, but that's because this is "a chapter between two events and is more a fill-up". And I have also a bit of a Writer's Block.**

**I saw some of you guys take my author's note the wrong way. I meant that you don't have to worry, because last chapter was the soggiest and the end is like "WHUT?!" (or at least I hope so).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The days passed after Inigo's departure. Although I missed him so much, I shed no tear. I had other concerns in my head. After Inigo left, Risen continued attacking. Despite the guards warnings, I grabbed my sword and left to fight. I got back-up from Cynthia on her Pegasus. Not many soldiers were left, but we had to keep my kingdom safe. I couldn't let another innocent citizen die by Grima's dark forces. The few original Shepherds left fought by my side: Vaike and Stahl. The most were killed, but some, such as Henry and Kellam, disappeared completely. With my father's sword in my hands, I ran into the battlefield. Risen everywhere. I rushed toward one of the demon zombies and stabbed the tip of the blade through its chest. With a shrill growl, the enemy went up in purple smoke. My sword stayed clean, whatever I did. The power of Naga herself flowed through the silver blade and gave me the strength through the golden hilt. The energy went through my body in perfect harmony as I swung Falchion towards the enemy. I killed many Risen. But then...I heard something. My eyes widened in a split second when I identified the sound. Too late! My flank was struck by an arrow, with the metal point digging deep into my flesh.

'Argh!' I shouted in pain and pulled it out. I broke it and flung it on the floor, while cursing that damn thing.

'Someone with a staff out there?' I yelled and looked at my allies. Nope, no healer out there. Where was a healer when you needed him? Then I had to be extra careful. One critical hit and I was done. My sword pierced through another Risen. Then my ear caught another sound. I looked behind and froze when I saw a Risen lashing out with his sword. I closed my eyes as I tried to protect myself in the last second.

'Hya!' a battle cry echoed through the area. I opened my eyes and saw my sister impaling the attacker with her lance.

'Thank me later!' Cynthia smiled at me as she flew further, impaling the one after another. She had an advantage in this battle, since there were only a few mages and archers. It were mostly sword and spear wielders. We had no tactician, so we just ran around and killed everything we saw. The battle was harsh, but the Risen were no match for us.

'Ok guys, this battle is over,' Stahl said and walked to me.

'The Vaike wins again,' the blond axe wielder said. I stuck Falchion back in its scabbard.

'We may win now, but the troubles aren't over yet. Not until Grima is gone forever!' I shouted and looked at the ground. If that would ever happen. Maybe this was just reprieve. But no, we mustn't give up. As long as we could fight, we would do so! For everyone we loved, dead and alive.

That was the key to my determination. With that thought, I kept fighting. It didn't matter how injured I was when I returned. The healers at home were incredible. Every day, I went out to fight. But how much I tried, Grima was unbeatable. His armies were everywhere. I saw villages burn to ash before my eyes. I saw Risen taking many lives. Those lives...it was my fault. If I had fought a bit better, I would have been there to save them. I grabbed one of my pillows and flung it against the wall of my room in frustration. My kingdom was at the edge of collapse. Mankind was the victim of mass extinction. All that, because of that the leader of Plegia and his damn dragon. I smacked my fist on my blanked. Then the door opened.

'Lucy, you're all right?' Cynthia asked in her night dress. My frustrated face turned calmer when I saw my sister.

'Sorry Cynthia to wake you up,' I apologised.

'You don't have to apologise. I am just worried about you. I mean, ruling this land is quite a job sis.'

'It's not only that. It's just...we are doomed...it's just a matter of time before we fall and lose everything we love.' My sister took a seat next to me.

'But you don't have to do it alone. We are always at your side,' my sister said. That hit me.

'But I don't want you to get hurt. I care too much about you!'

'I just want you to be happy, so can I do anything to make you happy, I would do it.' My sister hugged me. _I demand you to keep smiling_. Inigo's words echoed through my mind. I managed to smile at my sister.

'Just promise me to stay alive...'

**Yet to come: The raven's call of death.**

**-Pitta.**


	4. Chapter 4 - dire future

**New chapter! This is actually the cutscenes "Dire Future I and II" retold, but with other clothing. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I thought everything was in control. We went out to protect the villages and we killed all the Risen in our way. But this changed drastically. And that wouldn't be the last change either. That day that smacked me in the face. The day Grima himself invaded Castle Ylisse. It was early in the morning, almost night, when a loud bang woke me from my sleep. I jumped out my bed. I groped around to grab my sword, while trying to get rid of the purple spots in my sight. I found Falchion and the sound of running and screaming people told enough. The door busted and a few servants ran in.

'Milady the castle is under attack! We do our best to keep you safe and get you away from this place. Don't worry Cynthia will be evacuated too.' But instead of listening to my men, I stepped out my room.

'I won't leave. I won't leave my people behind. I will fight for Ylisse. As for Cynthia, let her make her own decision.' The servants nodded and followed me. It didn't matter I wore my night dress. It was my duty to protect this place. Castle Ylisse was a symbol of hope. The last place of safety, blessed by Naga herself. A fleeing exalt caused this land and hope to fall apart. I wouldn't give that up. Not my kingdom and not the hope. I rushed down the staircase with Falchion out its scabbard, ready to slaughter some Risen.

'Lucy!' I heard Cynthia behind me. 'I'm coming with you!' So she choose to fight too. I busted the door and gasped at the sight: the walls were broken and corpses were spread on the floor. The soldiers tried to fight back, but they weren't strong enough. My eyes grew as I saw a Risen stabbed an axe in one of the backs. I had to protect my people. My attention went to a maid, frozen in fear against the wall. She was caught by one of the enemies and about to die. I quickly ran toward the Risen and stabbed my sword through it.

'I believe the woman you want...is ME' I swung my sword back and the zombie went up in purple ash. I got back on my feet.

'We can't let these things win.' I turned to the maid and gave her the order: 'Now grab a sword and fight!' Her eyes grew and she nodded.

'Y-yes...t-thanks my l-lady...' she stuttered as she picked up the sword from a fallen soldier. I ran further and saved another soldier. I looked around and saw Cynthia doing the same. She was a strong warrior and could easily impale a whole army with a smile on her face. I was foolish to think, cause the sharp edge of a sword swiped down my shoulder. I made a cry of pain as I stabbed my attacker in the chest. I pulled my sword out the dead zombie. I turned my head and saw another one aiming for me with an axe. I dodged him with an elegant twist and swung my sword against his back. I slid two meters further. With a third Risen in my eye corner, I got up and aimed at him. But when I intended to kill him, a loud bang and a cloud of dust made me stop in my track. I reached for my eyes to protect them from the dust and dropped to my knees. I couldn't see anything. The whole place was one grey cloud. When the dust started to fade away, a voice echoed through the whole area.

'So ends the human race.' That voice. That deep distorted voice, whose owner spread so much death and sadness in the world. The voice of Grima. My heart went insane in agony fear. Not him...please no! Not him! I quickly stood up and pointed my sword toward the dragon's direction. It was still dusty, so I didn't exactly know where to point.

'The future is built upon the past,' Grima continued. My hands were trembling and sweat started to form little drops on my face. It was difficult to keep my respiration in control: my breath was rapid and came with gasps. The horrible memories flashed one by one through my mind.

'But your kind shall never see it!' Then I saw him and gasped. Three large red eyes opened, staring into mines. The dragon's head was really close. I couldn't keep my sword still. My worst nightmare had come true. The fell dragon stood before me. The cause of all the sadness in the world. But it became worse. He started mocking me with the biggest loss in my life: my parents.

'Your mother and father are dead, tiny one.' Three huge emotions were controlling my body: fear, sorrow and anger. Chrom...Sumia...I wasn't strong enough. My heart was in my throat and my respiration loud. I lifted my sword. It was my try to keep myself from a mental breakdown. But instead a flame of rage ignited within me. How he dared to speak about my parents. I knew I couldn't do anything against this monster, although I wanted the most to slaughter him. Grima laughed viciously as he raised his head, opening his crocodilian beak. Now I could see his whole body. The enormous pairs of wings, the large forward pointed horns.

'And now it is your turn...' he spoke. 'TO DIE!' A shockwave went through my body when I saw the dragon's toothed beak reached out for me. My eyes widened and I screamed the lungs out my chest in agony. I pointed my sword before me as last defence. This was over. Here and now. The beak came closer and closer and everything became white.

**-Pitta.**


	5. Chapter 5 - a traitor and an awful loss

**Chapter 5! This is when things get really interesting...**

**Warning: You can be furious with me at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

I fell on the ground with a smack. I looked quickly around me. Grima was nowhere to be seen. I was in a forest. The full moon was the only light source in the darkness. I was still processing what happened. I must have been teleported by one of our mages. Slowly, I tried to stand up. My shins hurt, cause I scraped them when I hit the ground. I wiped the dust off my evening dress. Where was I? And where was Cynthia? I hoped she was all right. I had to go somewhere before someone had noticed me. Okay...which direction leaded to my home? I guessed a direction and started walking. But what if someone was ready to attack? I quickly reached for my sword: nothing. A wave of panic went through me. Where was Falchion? I stopped and tried to think. Maybe the place where I appeared. I turned around and walked quickly back to the spot I came from. Oh my goodness, it was right there. I rushed to the holy blade lying on the floor. I picked it up and set it back in its scabbard. I almost lost Falchion, the unbreakable sword of Naga and the only memorial of my father.

'Aaaaahhh!' a scream from afar reached my ears. I looked up in shock. Oh gods, it was Cynthia. I started running in the source's direction.

'CARRY ON CYNTHIA! I'M COMING!' I shouted back, hoping that she could hear me. I pushed branches and bushes away. What happened to her? Was she ok? Where was she? I kept running, until a shiver went down my spine. I stopped. Someone was looking at me. I looked around: no one. I was alert and I grabbed my sword. Suddenly, loud rustling noises made me almost get an heart attack. But it was only a crow flying away from a tree.

'Pull yourself together. It's only a bird. Cynthia needs me,' I said to myself as I hurried further. Now where was she? The scream came from here.

'Cynthia?' I asked my sister's name. 'Are you all right? Please, give a sign.' I looked around and saw an open field nearby. Maybe she was there. I walked past the last tree. That was when I saw it. A shock went through my body as my power in my legs slackened. No... I let out a loud scream: Cynthia lay motionless on the ground.

'Oh gods Cynthia,' I whispered and ran toward her. No, this couldn't be. Please, don't let it be. I almost tripped over my feet when I reached her. Her eyes...they were staring lifelessly into the sky. I kneeled down and tried to find any clue of her being alive, but I knew she was already gone. My sister was dead. I was trembling and I made one frustrated cry. The pain in my heart was unbearable. Not my sister. Not another person I loved. I had no father, no mother, no sister and a collapsed kingdom. The end of mankind was nearby and I was alone. Tears fell down as I clamped my hands around Cynthia's dead body. My breath was uncontrolled and existed from gasps and sobs. I didn't want to let her go.

I sat there for minutes, trying to calm myself down. It was difficult, but after a while, my respiration was regular again. I rubbed my eyes and dried them from my tears. Still upset, I tried to figure out the situation. What was happened? Who did this? All I knew, was that she was dead. She had no injuries. So it wasn't a weapon or beast attack. But her expression was suspicious. She looked horrified, but that was not what I meant. I meant her facial muscles. They were slackened, as if she was exhausted. The energy in her body was nowhere to be seen. This looked awfully like the Nosferatu hex. Wait? She was cursed by someone. Someone nearby. I quickly looked around. If there was a dark mage, I would also be in danger.

'If you are there! Show yourself!' I shouted loudly. The person who did this would pay. Pay for murdering my sister. The only result I got was just a flock of birds, scared by my loud voice. Or at least I thought it were "just birds". It caught my attention that there were birds lurking everywhere, specifically... _ravens_. They looked at me with their black gleaming eyes, ready to scavenge as soon as I would walk away.

'Kssst! Go away!' I hissed to them. 'Go somewhere else! Here's nothing for you.'

'Is that so?' I heard a man's voice. With a shock, I turned around. My heart skipped a beat when I saw a hooded figure before me, dressed in Plegian cloak. I pointed my sword at him.

'Are you the responsible for my sister's death?' I asked with a threatening undertone.

'But of course I am. Hehe...see your face. Are you mad sis? Oh wait she's dead.' I urgh-ed in anger as I stood up.

'Reveal yourself and face the consequences!' I shouted.

'If that's what you want...' he said and flipped his hood off his head. I recognised the silver hair and the lunatic grin. It was Henry. But I thought he disappeared!

'You traitor!' I yelled angry. 'You were a shepherd for god damn sake! Why would you do this after all the good you did for Ylisse!'

'You know I do anything for my love. You know Aversa? She's my waifu now! Aaannd...asked me to kill you both when Grima wasn't able to.' A raven flew out a tree and landed on the dark mage's shoulder. I was confused. So this is where he went? To Plegia? To SERVE Plegia again? To marry Aversa, Validar's adoptive daughter?

'Then I have no choice but to kill you,' I said as I ran toward him. He burst out in laugher.

'What a coincidence! I was going to say the same,' he opened his book and a purple aura came from the pages. He was the first to attack, but I dodged the poisoning darkness just on time. I lashed out with my sword, but he warped himself behind me. I did my upmost to keep my balance. If I fell, I was helpless against hexes. And I knew one hit would instantly kill me, just like it killed Cynthia. The name Cynthia...Something sprang when I thought about the name. This time I dodged a Flux, but that sprung thing ignited a power. It was strange, but that power quickly went through my whole body. A turquoise aura started to surround me as I dodged the hexes. In my eye corner, I saw it was coming from the moon. Yes, the moon. It built up an immensely strong power. I could use that to my advantage. Suddenly, the power unleashed with a high-pitched sound. It was now or never.

'YOU WON'T STOP ME!' I shouted as I shot forwards, ending this fight.

**LUNA FOR THE WIN! Yeah I thought Henry would fit the bill, since he was willing to DESTROY Chrom's army in his S-sup with Tharja. And I thought, why the heck not for Aversa.**

**Next time: A horrible decision.**

**-Pitta.**


	6. Chapter 6 - a terrible decision

**I wrote his in one day ^^" say hi to a inspiration bomb. And then you'll see it takes about two weeks to update this :P I think the reason of my inspiration comes from the fact that I had this moment already in my mind before I even started with this story.**

**This, my dear readers, will be the twist point of this story.**

Shocked, I pulled the sword out the dead mage. Unbelievable I officially killed a former Shepherd. But no, he wasn't a real Shepherd. A real Shepherd would fight for Ylisse until he falls. They would always be loyal to house Ylisse and especially not kill a Ylissian princess. I turned my head to my sister. I had to bury her, to give her rest. It took a while, but I managed to dig a grave with tree branches. It was difficult, but I stayed surprisingly calm. Maybe this was a new way of mourning. After my parent's death, I locked myself up in my room for three days. I was desperate and only twelve years old. I was just a girl, unable to take care of myself. But I eventually learnt it the hard way. It gave me strength. I was already mentally grown up when I was fifteen. I took over my mother's task, ruling this kingdom and bringing up my sister. I made a deep in sadness when I lay a bouquet of wild flowers on Cynthia's chest. I had closed her eyes and folded her hands. She was like Snow White, but this princess wouldn't be kissed to life by Owa- I mean prince.

'May your deeds never be forgotten and your memories never pass away. I hope you are reunited with mum and dad.' It was a prayer and wish at the same time. Then I shut off the grave of my sister and marked the spot with a formation of little stones. It was over. I truly wished this was the last death I would encounter, but I knew that was foolish of me. But how could I go back? Grima had most likely conquered Ylisse by now.

'Oh Naga, what should I do?' I asked merely myself.

'You called?' a voice spoke from nowhere. I looked up in surprise as a bright light appeared before me.

'Naga?' I said the name of the divine dragon. Was it really Naga? Yes, it was! A young looking lady with pointy ears and long green hair appeared before me.

'Y-you hear my call?' I asked surprised. Naga nodded.

'Every single word, my dear.' Her voice was vivid and kind. I dropped to my knees.

'I'm desperate. This world is only filled with sadness and chaos,' I said.

'Lucina. I know you are, but you are the world's symbol of hope. People believe in you.'

'Y-yes I know, but...'

'And so do I. That's why I came here to help you. There is a chance to alter this all. To save the lost ones and to prevent the Fell Dragon from awakening.' A chance to alter this all? As in, save this world from collapsing.

'I do everything to change this fate,' I said steadfastly. 'But how?'

'I don't have much power left, but I can make a portal. It goes almost two decades back to the past. You have the strength to alter the timeline, and so this present.' I would have immediately said yes, but a name flew through my mind.

'Inigo...' I whispered. If I went, I had to leave him behind. The last living love in my life.

'I don't have much time. I know this decision is hard and I you have all freedom to choose, but there is only one chance. If you have decided, meet me at the hill. The magical place would allow me to make the portal.' And with that, she disappeared. But that left me with a terrible decision. This was so hard. But I just HAD to go back in time. How could I be selfish to stay. Yes, I was with Inigo, but what then? We would be together, but death was calling me. How could we ever be peaceful and happy in this doomed world. If I went back in time, I could prevent this all from happening. Then that Inigo would be happier. But then again, what if I went back in time? I would disappear from this world, maybe forever. Inigo would seek the whole world for me. I couldn't even imagine how disappointed he would be when he came back this spring. I should make sure he didn't go after me. But then...

'I have to break his heart,' I whispered. I only hoped to find a way to tell him. My decision was made: I would go back in time. For the people, the country, father, mother and Cynthia. I nodded to myself. I saw the hill just a mile ahead. I would go for it.

I was in the middle of a forest, a few hundred yards before my destiny when I heard my name.

'Lucina,' I looked behind me and my eyes were met with two dark brown ones. Of course I knew the owner, but I hadn't really expected to see him there.

'Gerome,' I said.

'I heard you talking to Naga,' he said.

'Oh...then you know I am leaving,' I said with a bit of a sad tone in my voice.

'This is a really weird yet good time to give something,' he said and showed me a dark blue mask. 'There are times when you need to hide yourself. And I think this is the best moment.' He handed me the mask. I looked at it. He was right. I couldn't just go back and say "hi there, I'm your daughter from the future and guess what, you will die and the world apocalypse arrives very soon".

'Eh thank you Gerome,' I said. And then something else popped up in my mind.

'Gerome?' I asked.

'Yes?'

'You will return to Ylisse, won't you?' He looked surprised by my question.

'Yes, why are you asking?' He would be the only chance of telling Inigo of the plan I made up when I walked to here.

'Please, if you see Inigo, please, tell him...' I took a deep breath. '...tell him that I encountered Henry, that he casted a love hex on me and that I left with him.' Pfiew, that was said.

'Right...' He didn't even bother to ask why I made that lie. I would spare Inigo so much troubles if he let me go and never looked back at me.

'Then...success.' And suddenly, he was gone. Now I could go. I reached the hill. I saw flashing lights everywhere. The portal was already opened. I walked to it until I stood only ten feet from it. I shoved the mask on my face.

'Now, Lucina. Step through it,' Naga's voice echoed through the area. 'You have my blessings.'

'For Ylisse and everyone I love!' I shouted and stepped through.

**Ouch! How will Inigo react to this. Was Lucina's decision right? Or will she regret everything?**

**You'll find out, but not now hehe. **

**But I leave you this question: what would you have done when you were Lucina?**

**-Pitta.**


	7. Chapter 7 - the Hero-King Marth Lowell

**This chapter is when things are going uncanon. First of all, Lucina doesn't travel back at the same time as the other children. And more uncanon things are at the bottom of the page to prevent spoilers (not that the chapter title isn't a spoiler at all...) DON'T LOOK THEN :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

With a thud, I landed on the ground. Did it work? Was this the past? I looked around. I was still in a forest, near a lake, but it felt...different. Yes, different was the best word I could use. But was it a sign of being in the past? I had no idea. But if I was in the past, then I had to know what the date was. I wished I had a history book of the resent history. I took a breath. Okay, first doing something against my appearance. The brand in my eye wasn't visible, due to the mask, but I had to make sure nobody knew my identity. What was I going to do when someone asked my name? Maybe I was already born, so that would be extra suspicious. From now on every decision affected the future. It could be in a good way, but also in a bad way. It gave me a wave of despair. What if I made it even worse? What did I start...

'Focus Lucina,' I said strict to myself. 'You are descendant of the Hero-King. He could easily deal with problems. I can't fail my ancestor...' And then something hit me. The Hero-King, the first Exalt, defeated many dark dragons long ago. Not only Medeus, the Shadow Dragon, but also Grima. I pulled Falchion out its scabbard. With the same sword. I walked to the lake nearby. The light of the moon reflected me in the water. Wow, I did somewhere look like him, according to the paintings back home. My eyes grew.

'Maybe I...' I looked up at the sky. Marth Lowell was a symbol of hope, and I was now bearing the same task. I could disguise myself as the Hero-King. That idea almost looked like a given; my bloodline, my task, my enemy, my appearance and my sword. Everything pointed toward it: from now, my name was Marth. But there was only one issue: I was sure looked like a woman now. It was like a light bulb plopped above my head. That would work. I sought an way out the forest. I knew this place. It was just outside Ylisstol. But the building weren't crumbled and people were walking happily across the streets. I was certain this was the past. And I knew where I wanted to go: Plegia's southern island. Yes, Plegia. I hated the idea of going to enemy territory, but with the mask, nobody would recognise me.

I walked to one of the stores and asked the date. The shopkeeper first looked awkwardly at me when I asked for the year. The man eventually gave all the information I needed and thanked him for it. Then my head began to spun and I tried to remember the dates of important happenings. Only one half year to go before aunt Emmeryn would be assassinated. A half year. It would be possible to go to Plegia first. My journey started and everything went fine, until I got to the boundary. It was guarded and when I innocently walked through, a rough hand stopped me.

'Where do ya think you're going, miss?' a Plegian soldier asked.

'I was going to visit my ill aunt in a village nearby. You see, she hasn't long anymore and I wanted to say goodbye,' I quickly lied. The soldier looked into my masked eyes, trying to get any glimpse of my face. I stepped backwards when I slowly reached out for one of my midnight blue locks.

'Blue hair, huh?' he asked. Then he turned to his colleagues.

'This gal asks to get through. Body search her,' he ordered. His colleagues approached me. I started seating a bit. Suddenly, my Falchion felt a lot heavier. Their attention went indeed to the sword-holding scabbard.

'What do we've got 'ere,' one of them said as they intended to pull the legendary sword out.

'It's to protect myself from bandits!' I said a bit in panic, but he had already the sword in his hand.

'This sword. It looks familiar. What do ya guys think?' Oh shit, they recognised it. Think Lucina, think. The other guy grabbed the sword.

'Yes, you're right,' he nodded as he looked at the teardrop-shaped hilt. 'It looks like the Falchion.' I quickly grabbed my sword back.

'It's a replica of the real sword. It's too threaten bandits, so they think it's the real deal. I, honestly, have nothing to do with the real Falchion, nor the Ylissian royalties.' Oh wow, I didn't know I could make it up that easily.

'That's a really smart defence plan, miss. We don't want anything horrible happening to such a mysterious lady as you. Ya know what, skip that body scan. This madame is well aware of herself.' They let me through.

It took a few weeks, but I sat on the boat to the southern island. I was surrounded by Plegians, but no one had noticed me. During the weeks, I had several sleeping places. Not every Plegian was mad. There were normal citizens too. They were so kind to give me a place to sleep. It was often an inn, but some gave me a place in one of their spare rooms. Maybe they guessed by my clothes that I was rich. The most of them didn't even bother to ask my name, but some asked something else: why the mask. I never answered that question, I ignored their question, changed subject or said that I were tired and wanted to sleep.

I was shaken out my thoughts when the boat clashed against the quay. I stepped out the boat and looked around. So this was it. The roots of this whole continent. Unbelievable this place, once the source of peace, fell in hands of Plegia. I walked forwards, instinctly knowing the direction. The place I wanted to go was here. My destination: The Ancient Tomb of Altea.

**Because I couldn't find _anything_ about the first exalt, I thought I would give Marth that title. I thought: "He slay Medeus, why the hell not Grima. It fits the story." And if you have problems with it: DEAL WITH IT**

**-Pitta.**


	8. Chapter 8 - quite an entrance

**I finally had the chance to update this. Sorry to everyone whom I left waiting. I hope you'll like this chapter. And thanks again for all your reviews and addings. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

The ancient tomb of Altea lay a couple yards ahead. A rusted iron gate gave access to it. I clamped my hand around the cling and opened it. The gate opened with squeaky noises. It seemed like this place was untouched for decades. I entered a kind of garden, but the only difference was the tomb entrance in the middle. I looked around as I approached it. My eye caught a statue of the Hero-King himself, with the holy blade in his hands and the dragon Naga in a protecting position.

'Maybe I shouldn't do this,' I said as I opened the door to the tomb. This was disrespectful to my ancestor. But this was the only way to look exactly like him. Yes, I must do this. When I stepped in, the thick dusty air made me cough uncontrollably. I waved it away as I gasped for air.

'This place *cough* is definitely *cough* untouched for millennia *cough*.' It was dark, but when I got used to the darkness, I started to see shapes. It was a hall that leaded to an underground chamber system. I should have brought a candle with me. I went through an opening and hoped I took the good one. I startled when a light appeared. I covered my eyes to protect them from the bright light. The chamber was lighted by magic torches. My eyes caught the content of the room. It was the treasure room. Tons of golden coins, girandoles and goblets. This was the room most grave robbers sought, but I didn't. The idea of "grave robbing" my own ancestor's grave gave a sick feeling in my stomach. I left the room and went to another, since it were many chambers. I could see much more, because the whole tomb was lighted now. I froze when I discovered which chamber I was in: King Marth Lowell's coffin stood in the middle of the chamber. When I got my energy back, I bowed in respect for my grand grand grand grandfather.

'Oh mighty Hero-King,' I spoke to him. 'Please don't be upset about me. The only thing I want is to bring hope to this world. I ask you for your strength.' With that, I left him alone again to rest further. Then I opened the door I wanted to go.

'His armour...' I whispered to myself. The room was stuffed with weapons and clothes. I scanned through his clothes and found a thin undershirt. I picked it up and held it before me. It's perfectly sized. I browsed further and not long after, I had found a whole outfit. I stripped down to my underwear.

'There's no one around here,' I thought aloud. I dressed myself in the dark blue undershirt and tight pants. Then I attached the metal chest plate as protection and to hide the fact I was woman (never thought being flat could come in handy). Next I hoisted myself in the steel blue tunic, attached the leather belt and pinned the cape on my clothes. At last I put on the long steel blue boots, as well as the fingertip-less gloves. Coincidentally enough, there was a mirror in the chamber. I looked to myself. Oh wow, I did really look like Marth. Now my hair...I put on my mask and tucked my hair between the mask and tiara.

'Perfect...' I decided not to bother the spirit of the Hero-King any longer. I walked as fast as I could back to the surface. When I was above again, I got almost a heart attack. Plegians everywhere. Had they noticed me? I was about to draw my sword, but then I realised they weren't even paying attention to me. What was more worrying though, was the way they stood around a magical portal. I decided to look what they were doing. From a distance, I could see what they were doing. It was horrifying. I was almost too late! Were this the preparations for aunt Lissa's attack. The attack which was almost fatal? I looked at the dark mages, who stood in a perfect circle. Their tomes in their hand and dark energy surrounding them. No...was this?

'Children of Grima!' one of them shouted. 'RISE!' Oh no! They were summoning Risen. My eyes grew when a hand stuck out the ground like a zombie in a cliché movie. They struggled out the soil, groaning like an old sick man. When they had got up, they walked to the portal and went through, fully armoured. I had to do something about this. This could help preventing the dreaded future I had. With a jump, I drew my sword. The Plegians immediately started attacking, but they didn't expect my surprise attack. Plegian after Plegian fell. They all looked terrified, as if they thought I was the angry spirit of Marth Lowell. My eye caught a Risen that stepped through the portal. I had to stop him. I jumped after him, my hand reaching out to the zombie. It was like I walked through water. With one movement, I floated through. There was a light. I had to reach it. I caught the air behind it. I went through it and was outside the portal. I immediately scanned my surroundings. My heart could bounce out my chest: my family. But I had to focus. Lissa was in danger. A Risen was about to strike with an axe. With a thud, I landed on the ground. I ran to her and blocked the attack just on time. The metal of the axe and my Falchion pressed against each other. While there was a relief that Lissa didn't get hurt, It was only the question how long I would carry on. The Risen was strong and tried to push through my defence. I couldn't hold it anymore.

'Help,' I called for assistance, not really paying attention I had such a tone to my own father.

'Right,' he answered my call and ran toward me. That distracted the Risen for a second, giving me the chance to break loose and slice it down in perfect unison with Chrom. The Risen went up in ash. Knowing that all the direct danger was gone, I calmly pulled Falchion back in its scabbard.

'Quite an entrance,' Chrom praised. 'What's your name?'

**Next time: un-canny-ness**

**-Pitta.**


	9. Chapter 9 - the newest Shepherds

**I am really sorry to keep you waiting. But hey, here's the new chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Chrom asked me name. This was the first test if I actually could be Marth.

'You may call me Marth,' I said monotone, trying to sound as muscular as possible. I saw him looking up in surprise.

'Marth? After the heroic king of old?' he asked. I simply nodded. He thanked me for saving Lissa and that he owed me a lot. But honestly, his presence was more than enough for me. While he was talking, I got the chance to study him. Yes, this was my father. Just how I remembered him. It was odd, since I hadn't seen him since I was young, but I felt a direct connection.

'So what do you think? Us Shepherds can use such a handyman as you,' Chrom said with a slight smile. I started doubting. Of course I wanted to join my family, but could I? What if I changed the future too much? The worst thing I could do was killing him or make him fall in love with me.

'I see you are incredibly strong. Having you with us is a wise step,' I heard a voice say. I froze a second. That voice sounded so sweet. Wait what? I looked up and saw a silver-haired lad, dressed in a dark robe.

'I feel honoured to join...' SHIT! WHAT DID I SAY NOW? I wasn't supposed to say that! It just slipped out, but why? Fine, now I didn't have a choice anymore.

'But I have to warn you. This is the begin of dark times.' That left them confused.

'What thread?' Chrom asked. Now I should stop before I said too much. "Something huge, _dad_" for example.

'I've said enough.' I intended to walk away, but Lissa caught my hand.

'Don't go this way! The camp is over there,' my aunt dragged me away. When I arrived, my inner self could cry in joy (of course I didn't show anything): all the Shepherds, well and alive. The comrades my father made when he was younger. They were my friends as well, but many of them fell during battle. But the one who struck me the most was my own mother. It was difficult to stay calm, but honestly, I wanted to hug her and never let go. But then a different thought came up in my mind: these weren't my parents. They were from another time and universe. My parents were dead and they wouldn't come back. But still, they felt like my real family.

'And because you and Robin are new here, you can share the reserve tent,' my thoughts came back when I heard Chrom say that. Robin? I didn't remember a Robin in my timeline?

'I'm pleased to be your tent mate,' the silver-haired man said. I swallowed in shock. I had to share a room with HIM? I hoped I could avoid him when I changed clothes. The last thing I wanted was him to find out my gender. This was gonna be awkward.

'Same.' That was my very short answer. Since I had no stuff besides my blade, I was quickly done with establishing my tent. Robin was also done quickly. He had told me that he had woken up in a field with no memories, without any possessions besides his clothes and magic book. Now I was watching him sitting on his bed. It was odd I had never seen him ever before. I wanted to ask so many, but I asked nothing. It could gave anything away. He had cute hair though...wait, stop! That was very rude to Inigo. I shook my head with power and I was afraid I got Robin's attention. I wasn't the Lucina I was then, and Inigo wasn't the Inigo he was back then. I was Marth Lowell, prince of Altea and the slayer of the Fell and Shadow Dragon.

'So, Marth...' he began a conversation. 'How can you even be here?' A tough question, but the answer was printed in my mind.

'Who said I ever vanished?' That question should let him think for a moment. In that time, I had exactly enough time to get away, leaving a confused tactician behind.

Days passed, weeks passed. We won several battles straight. I didn't speak often and I was considered even more mysterious as Kellam (and THAT, said something). I got the chance to speak Chrom. And although I merely avoided certain questions and it didn't seem like I was interested, I listened carefully to his voice. The same voice he used to speak to me when I was young. I also helped Sumia with her Pegasus.

'Wow! You have a feeling for Pegasi, haven't you?' she asked. A small smile appeared. From whom did I get that talent? I thought sarcastic.

'My wife, Caeda, was a Pegasus Knight,' I said, knowing my history. I started to recall all important events and wrote them down in a book. This way I could easily plan what to do. Although I kept it hidden, Robin eventually found out I was hiding a book under my mattress. Fortunately, he thought it was a diary. It was a bit uncomfortable, but he quickly reassured that it was okay for a guy to keep a diary. What I couldn't prevent from hiding, however, happened a month after...

My tent was closed and empty. Only Robin could enter it now. But he couldn't, because he was out with some others to hunt for food. I knew this was my chance to FINALLY get to shower. Spending a week in dirt and stuffy old clothing could really get filthy. I walked to the shower section Miriel managed to make and took off my clothes. The water would just disappear when it touched the ground to keep the tent dry. And the water was warm, not a icy rain. The steam covered the whole area. It felt so refreshing. I closed my eyes as the water poured in my face. I didn't notice the tent opening. What I did notice, was a cracked scream. With a shock I opened my eyes. Oh gods...Robin...

**Well, if the female Robin can manage this, why the heck not male Robin.**

**Next time: The uneasiness.**

**-Pitta.**


End file.
